Moments that Matter
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Will has been sad ever since summer started and Glee ended. Now the glee club is back and hoping to make him feel better. Three words: Summer Glee Club! Bad Summary. Spoilers for the episode 'Journey'.Pairs: R/F, Q/P, A/T, W/E, B/Mi,S/Matt, M/K friendship
1. May Angels lead you in

**A/N: Hey there Glee clubbers! This is my first glee fan fiction, so please be nice! **

**Spoiler Alert****: It's set after the episode 'Journey'. So if you haven't seen it yet, do Not read this!**

**Song:**** Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World. (It's a beautiful song and it reminded me of Will and the kids!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee or its characters. Ryan Murphy is a very lucky guy!**

**Hope that you enjoy it!**

Moments that Matter:

Chapter 1: May Angels lead you in

It was two weeks into the summer and Will Schuester was miserable. He had thought that the summer break from Glee club and work would be a good thing. It turns out that he misses those kids so much, that he was now in a slump.

Will was so desperate to do something, that he actually visited his parents in Columbus for a week.

The night after he had gotten back from his trip, he was sprawled out on his couch late that wednesday night. He had always hated Wednesday. Mostly because almost everything bad happened on them.

He was watching West Side Story, being the only DVD he owned at the moment. It was an end of the year gift from the kids in Glee. They told him that they wanted to get him something classic, yet cool, so naturally the got West Side Story.

As soon as Maria started to sing Tonight, he heard a knock at his door. He hit pause, slipped on his shoes and looked through the peep hole. He sucked in a breath at what he saw. Standing outside his door were twelve teenagers, dressed regularly for summer, fidgeting nervously.

He opened the door to twelve faces, all of which he knew very well.

"Guys what are you doing here?" He said as he ushered them inside. Once they were all situated, they looked like they were either going to cry or break out laughing.

"Even though to everyone else we lost at Regional's, all of us know that we won. None of us are going to make the mistake of doubting our ability as a team again. So we wanted to make sure that the heart and soul of Glee was doing okay." Rachel said smiling at Will.

Just a couple weeks before, when the group had sung 'To Sir, with Love." They had said that Glee would go on forever, because he, Will, was Glee

"We heard this song, and thought that it was very appropriate to sing to you. We all just want to say Thank you for everything that you have done, for each and every one of us." Quinn stated softly as the group all took deep breaths and then started to sing.

_Finn: _

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

_Rachel:__  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_All:__  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_Puck__:  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany  
__May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

___Artie:_

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

_Mercedes__:  
May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends.  
_

_Kurt__:_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

_All:_

_Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

Will started to tear up, but wiped the tears threatening to fall away.

"Guy, that was beautiful. But why are you all doing this? You twelve should be enjoying your summer vacation." He said trying to maintain a straight face for them.

"Mr. Schu, we all heard how down you were this summer, and we were wanted to cheer you up." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel. The entire club nodded in agreement.

The whole group was smiling through the tears that fell down their own cheeks. They all looked as though they had won the lottery. They were hiding something, but Will couldn't help but wonder if it was something good or bad.

"Well it was extremely thoughtful of all of you, to take time out of your summer to check on your teacher." Will said looking at the group,

The group of complete misfits. The group that, just nine months ago hated each other and wouldn't talk to each other unless forced too. Some were jocks, some cheerios, and others nerds. But these kids had one thing in common: They were all geeks and loved being them. They all accepted it at some point in time this past year. Will had come to love these kids like his own.

"What I can't figure out why all of you are here at," Will looked at his watch, "At eleven o'clock at night." He said eyeing them and using his stern teacher voice, trying to get them trying to get them to spill whatever they were hiding.

"Mr. Schu, we had some very important news to tell you that just couldn't wait until morning." Artie said

"Even I agree, this couldn't have waited till morning." Santana said smirking while she wound her arm around Matt's waist.

"I personally think that we would have all exploded with anticipation, if we would have waited for tomorrow." Kurt said as the whole group let out nervous chuckles.

"Actually, the reason were here so late, is because we just got it finalized two hours ago." Rachel said clearly bursting with happiness.

"Okay guys, what this amazing news, that couldn't wait until morning, and that just got finalized two hours ago? Something has gotten into all of you, and I'm not sure if I should be scared or not." He said laughing.

"Well, you know how we said that we didn't want Glee club to be over till next year." Mercedes said looking around at the others while Will nodded his head. "So, we thought, why don't we start up a summer program. Then we realized that you had to get permission from the school, and find a sponsor."

"So, we contacted April, who in fact is doing extremely well on Broadway. She told us that she would be honored to be our sponsor, and since she had already bought the auditorium for us, she had pull within the school and convinced them that a summer program would be good for us." Rachel said as the group broke out into smiles that looked as if, they got any bigger their faces would split.

"_But_ the only way that this program can be started is if _you _agree to coach us." Kurt said in a questioning voice.

"So, Mr. Schu what do you say. Will you be our coach?" Finn asked looking nervous.

Will was stunned; he was gaping at his team. He was sure that he probably looked like he was going to pass out or something.

He finally broke out of his daze long enough to gaze at each of his students in turn, and then to answer. "Hell, yes!"

At that very moment, all hell broke loose. They all screamed and had a gigantic group hug. Puck picked Quinn up bridal style while she yelped at him to put her down, while Finn picked Rachel up and spun her around in circles. Mike and Matt did the same thing to Santana and Brittany. Artie pulled Tina onto his lap and spun his chair around. Kurt and Mercedes did their secret hand shake.

And Will stood there looking on at the young adults that had changed his life. This is what his very dysfunctional family was like. They all laughed, screamed and cried, that night until they all fell asleep.

Yes, Will Shuester had a family, a family that consisted of twelve teenagers. Quinn was on Pucks lap in one of the chairs. Finn and Rachel were on one end of the couch, and Tina and Artie were on the other end. Santana and Brittany were asleep on the other couch with Matt and Mike near them. Will looked at the teenagers and smiled as he realized something very important:

These were the moments that matter in life.

**Hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading it.**

**Please Please Please REVIEW!**

**Do you think that I should continue? Maybe do a couple more chapters about how the kid's parents react and the first day of the summer Glee club.**

**Tell me what you think! In a…*Insert Drum roll*… Review!**


	2. Play On

**A/N: Hi there again! It's been decided that this is going to be a multi-chapter story! Yippy! I'm shooting for about five or six chapters, so fair warning, the updates will be very irregular. **

**Songs: Play On by Carrie Underwood.**

**Like I said before, this story is placed after the episode 'Journey'. **

**BUT in my story Quinn does not give up baby Beth!**

**Dedication: To chelle2911, LegallyWicked, xxxCSILoverxx, GleeLover3687, cariluv, caityjane, and MissKellyAnne for Reviewing! It really means a lot so I'm dedicating Ch. 2 to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I bow down to the extremely lucky people that own Glee. I also do not own the song: Play On(Even though that would be really cool if I did)**

**And onto the story:**

* * *

Moments that Matter:

Chapter 2: Play On

Will didn't even think about the kid's parents until about one in the morning. He started pacing around his apartment and finally decided that he had to wake them up. He started with Rachel and Finn because, hopefully, they would be the easiest to wake up.

When Will put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and told her to that she needed to get up, she did just that, by nearly jumping ten feet in the air from surprise, and landed up falling on the floor. That woke Finn up; who scrambled to make sure Rachel was alright. This then caused everyone else to wake up. That was not a pretty sight. Half of them were whining about wanting coffee and the other half were about to fall back asleep.

And that is when he remembered to mega phone he had in his closet. He'd had it since high school and never bothered to get rid of it. He half ran to his closet and dug it out of its box. He went back to the living room and turned it on.

"Everyone, up NOW!" He said, his voice magnified by the mega phone.

All of them jumped up and were staring at him as though he had two heads. It was kind of funny for Will to see them all together, after everything that had happened in the past year.

"Mr. S. please put the mega phone away. You're going to start sounding like Coach Sylvester." Santana said wiping her eyes.

Ignoring her comment, but putting the horn down. He said, "Sorry guys, but the reason I did that was because I realized how late it was and all of your parents are probably getting extremely worried." All of the kids froze and the look on their faces could tell you, that they completely forgot about their parents.

"Everyone, tell your parents to come and pick you up at my house in ten minutes. They're all probably going to be mad, so I've got an idea to soften them up." Will said while all the kids, but one, got out their cell phones and started calling their parents. Will wandered over to Rachel who hadn't called anyone yet.

Rachel who could see the question in Will's eyes, answered immediately.

"My dads are out of town for two weeks on a business trip, and I rode here with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes." She said frowning; just realizing that she doesn't have anyone to pick her up. She picks up her phone and calls her dads, asking if anyone could come and pick her up. When she gets off the phone, Will asks politely "So who's coming to get you?"

"I don't know. My dads say that their going to call a friend to come and pick me up." Will just nodded and turned back to the rest of the kids who all stared at him in expectation.

"Okay guys and girls. We need to get cracking, because we only have ten minutes till they get here." Will said as they all huddled up and made up their game plan.

* * *

** Ten minutes later: Everyone's, very angry parents have arrived.

Will ushered everyone inside while the kids stood up in their formation. All the parents were trying to talk at once, wanting to know why their children have been out, all hours of the night. Little Beth who was with Quinn's mom, Judy, was the only one that stayed quiet.

"Alright everyone! Thank you so much for coming over this morning. I know that this was very surprising for you all to get a call this early, and it was definitely a surprise for me. As you all know Glee club has, thankfully been given another year." All the kids cheered when Will said this. "But apparently, the kids think that they need extra practice over the summer, so they decided that they want to start up a summer glee club." Will said taking a breath before continuing. "This is complete fine with me as long as you, the parents are alright with it."

The parents had looks on their faces that ranged from shock, to anger, to happiness.

Before the parents could say anything at all Rachel cut in to try and save the plan.

"We all really love Glee club and it was completely our idea to start a summer one. We have a sponsor and it will definitely benefit us when school rolls around again. Besides what else were we going to do with our summers?" Rachel questioned. She was really our best bet that is because she was great with parents and knows how to talk people into things.

Artie who was by one of the couches looked to Will and Will nodded his head as an okay to go through with the plan.

"The McKinley High glee club: New Directions has prepared a song for you, to express their feelings." Artie said as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and everyone else got into position.

_Rachel:_

_What you're gonna do when the show is over  
What you're gonna sing when the song is ends  
_

_Finn:_

_How you're gonna cope when there is no closure  
Where you're gonna reach when the goal gets higher  
_

_Artie and Tina:_

_How you're gonna make it through  
when you think you lost your chance  
_

_The Girls:__  
Play on, when you're losing the game  
Play on, cause you're gonna make mistakes  
It's always worth the sacrifice  
Even when you think you're wrong  
So.. Play on! Play on  
_

_Santana:_

_Even when the floodgates swing right open  
Never let the current take you down no-o  
_

_Quinn and Puck:_

_Even when you're not sure where you're going  
Swimming through a mess and you can't get out  
Just going through the motions, trying not to drown  
__  
The Boys:__  
Play on, when you're losing the game  
Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes  
It's always worth the sacrifice  
Even when you think you're wrong  
So play on, play on__Kurt:__  
Even through a storm on the darkest night  
Don't you ever give up the fight  
_

_Mercedes:_

_Even when you feel you're all alone  
Play on, play on  
_

_All:__  
Play on when you're losing the game  
Play on 'cause you're gonna make mistakes  
It's always worth the sacrifice  
Even when you think you're wrong  
So play on, so play on  
play on_

ooooh yea yeaaah  
na-na-na-na-na-na ...

All the kids took deep breaths and then broke off to exchange hugs and to do a victory dance.

Will looked around at the parents, and sure enough they were all speechless. Will himself, who thought that after last night's performance nothing could top it, was completely shocked. This song topped them all. The last time Will had seen so much emotion put into a song, was well, last night but still!

All the kids had great parents, even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

"That was amazing guys. Now tell your parents why you chose that song." Will told them in a sincere voice.

"Well, we chose it because we, as a group, have had to fight for what we believe in all year and we thought that since the song portrayed never giving up well, that we could sing it for you." Rachel said.

"We wanted to show you that we have been working all year to keep Glee club alive and even though we have all been through some crazy times, we always are there for each other." Kurt stated

Right after that, all the parents stood up, most with tears in their eyes, to find their child.

Mr. and Mrs. Cho-Chang when over and hugged Tina. Santana's and Brittany's parents were looking on proudly at their daughters while Mike and Matt's parents were doing the same to them. Artie's dad high fived him and his mom kissed his cheek. Puck's mom was crying and telling him how amazing he was and how she couldn't believe that Beth had grown so much, since she last saw her.

Judy, Quinn's mom walked over to her, with Beth in her carrier and silently hugged her. When she pulled back, Will could see the tears running down her face as she told Quinn that she was so sorry for everything that had happened and that she had sung beautifully. Mercedes mom was hugging both Mercedes and Kurt in a group hug. Burt, Kurt's father patted his son on the back and then hugged him.

Finn's mom was crying and hugging Finn and Rachel. Will could see how happy both of them were and that even though they were getting the life squeezed out of them, they were both happy. Will turned around to find someone that he really didn't expect. Shelby Corcoran. He was surprised and wondered how he could have missed her coming in.

"Hey there Will." She said softly, "Before you ask, I just came because I got a call from her fathers saying that since their out of town, they wondered if I could pick her up because it was an emergency. So, naturally I drove like a maniac to get here and I find out that no ones seen any of the glee kids since the afternoon." Shelby's voice was louder now but not loud enough to draw attention to them.

"Yeah, about that. Apparently the kids decided to put together a summer glee club program for all of us." Will said scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"McKinley doesn't have one of those?" Shelby asked him confused. Will shook his head no.

"They just got it finalized at nine o'clock so they came and old me at about eleven. Then we all started talking about it and how much fun we had in glee this past year. Then eventually all of them fell asleep and I stayed up watching the video that they put together of their best performances. I finally snapped on what time it was, woke them all up, called parents, and now you're all here." He said as he smiled sheepishly.

Shelby smiled back at him and then looked around the room until she spotted Rachel. Rachel, feeling the pair of eyes on her, turned and looked straight at them. Anyone could tell by her reaction that she was surprised, but Will could tell that she was happy. She excused herself from Carol and Finn, and walked over to them.

"Shelby, ." She said in a smaller than usual voice. Will knew how much Rachel wanted her mom in her life and how Shelby didn't think that Rachel needed her.

"Rachel." Shelby breathed, taking in the sight of her daughter, "I came to pick you up, after I got a call from your fathers saying that it was an emergency."

Will decided that it was time these two made up and realize that they both needed each other. Will looked between Shelby and Rachel and prayed that neither of them killed him after this.

"Shelby, you once told me how much you wanted to reconnect with Rachel, but you were afraid that since Rachel is sixteen, that she didn't need you." Will said looking between the two of them again. "Rachel, you were so happy when you found out who your mom was. I still remember how happy you were when you came in with the new lady gaga outfit and how your face lit up when you got to that your mom made it for you." Both Rachel looked at Shelby and smiled sheepishly when Will recalled that memory.

"Both of you need each other, so don't try to push each other away, because both of you are too headstrong to see that you need a mother and daughter relationship." Will let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding, until his speech was over.

Shelby and Rachel hugged each other and silent tears were falling down both of their face. When they pulled back, Rachel looked questioningly at Shelby.

"Where you here for the song?" Rachel asked her.

"Of course I was. You were just to busy singing to notice, that is a bad trait that you picked up from me." Shelby said as she touched Rachel's nose.

Will decided to leave them to their bonding while going and mingling with other parents. Before Will realizes it, it's already three in the morning and all the kids are yawning.

"Mr. Schuester we all just want to say thank you for everything that you've done for us." Mercedes said out of the blue. When Will realizes that everyone is standing around him.

"You took twelve completely different kids from completely different backgrounds and social statuses, all who had a passion for singing and dancing, and made us a team." Artie said as the team nodded all over the room.

"So, before we all go, we have one more small surprise for you." Kurt said as he turned away from his dad and walked over and opened the front door.

Will Schuester was completely and utterly surprised to find someone who he's need to make amends with for a long time, on the other side of his door.

"It's now or never, Mr. Schue." Puck told him as he pushed Will closer to the person standing at the door.

He stared at the person like he couldn't believe that she was actually here.

"Hello Will." She said softly.

"Hi Emma." Breathed Will, not completely believing the fact that even his glee kids saw and knew how much he loved Emma. He invited her in while the glee kids and their parents filed out.

Before they left Will tried to shoot all his kids his signature, 'teacher look', but they were all grinning, so they barely even noticed._._

Boy, they were definitely going to keep him on his toes this summer. But that's what family does to you!

**Sorry this chapter was a little bit late! All the details of the summer glee club camp will be explained in the next chapter!**

**As promised there will definitely going to be Emma and Will in this story. I also decided last minute that I wanted to throw a little bit of Shelby/Rachel, mother/daughter in there.**

**Thank you for reading now Please Review!**


End file.
